vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Alpha
Summary Yuri Alpha (ユリ・アルファ, Yuri・α) is the vice-captain of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Yamaiko, one of the three female members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, likely far higher Name: Yuri Alpha, Big Sister of the Battle Maids Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Heteromorphic Race, Undead, Zombie, Dullahan, Vice-captain of the Pleiades Six Stars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Magic, Ki Manipulation, Healing, Flight, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility Negation, Heals from Negative Energy, Immortality (Type 7 and likely Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Poison, Status Effect Inducement (Blindness and Deafness), Illusions, Disease, Sleep, Paralysis, Physical Impediment, Necromancy, Energy Drain, Death Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level, likely far higher (Superior to Entoma. Should be superior to Lupusregina Beta due to being more focused on physical power. Broke through Evileye's defenses with her regular attacks and could harm her decently, shattering her mask) Speed: At least Supersonic (Faster than characters like Brain Unglaus), likely Supersonic+ (May or may not be comparable to Albedo) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, likely far higher (Her physical strikes could destroy magical barriers conjured by Evileye. Considered to be one of the strongest brawlers among Pleiades) Durability: Large Building level, likely far higher (Superior to Entoma. Blocked magic-based attacked from Evileye) Stamina: Tireless Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Gauntlets Intelligence: Unknown (As a Battle Maid she is likely smart in combat, but has shown no significant intellectual ability thus far; vice-captain of the Battle Maids) Weaknesses: As an undead, presumably Fire and Holy elemental attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yuri specializes in close combat. Comparable to Entoma, who has the same level as her, Yuri's skills are more focused on inflicting direct physical damage. 'Active' *'Presence Search:' It is an ability that can tell the user the numbers and differences in strength. If there was too large a level gap, an undead or construct, it can not be used. But it can detect invisible presences. *'Kibakushou:' The user gathers light between their palms to perform this move. The technique acts as an anti-individual attack when it touches the enemy, but becomes a spreading shockwave if it does not make contact. Naturally, as an attack intended for direct contact, it becomes very weak when used as a spread effect. Basic Undead Race Traits * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Mental Immunity * Necromancy Resistance * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ * Recover by Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ (Unknown if Overriden) 'Main Equipment' *'Gauntlets:' Yuri is shown to wear a pair of spiked gauntlets in the Plelaides illustration. This complements her image of being a close-ranged brawler. *'Unnamed Glasses': Yuri possesses a second pair of glasses that she can wear when she needs to see through invisibility. *'Fly Pendant: '''Lend to her by Ainz. She used it when she visited Carne village for the first time and met Lupusregina in the skies. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Maids Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Zombies Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8